Bill Bates
Bio Early Years Bill was born in 1919 in Atlanta Georgia. When he turned 19 he already had a job in Texas with an oil drilling company. WW2 When WW2 started he joined the US army. He fought in several Operations. Most family was Operation Hussar where he and three other Rangers where para-dropped into Poland to assist the Polish home army in assassinating a Nazi General named Fredrick von Horstburger In 1942 he was made a spy and inserted into Berlin where he became a Police Officer with the 7th SS. After about a year he joined the ministry of Propaganda. He was assigned to assassinate Josef Goebbels. He was able to kill him with a sniper shot to the head. He also had a son with some German Prostitute. The sons name was Johnathan. Johnathan was fully indoctrinated in to the Nazi party and has not been scene again. Bill Bates often worked with the Berlin Resistance. In one mission he needed to assassinate Erik Rulddorrf, who was in charge of the Gestapo in Berlin in a Nazi uniform Bill went to a party that Erik was attending and killed him. American Remnant In 1947 the German Retch had full control over America. Bill was stranded in Berlin on the run from the kraut. He was able to steal a Nazi Jet Plane and fly to the Americas the plane crashed in Florida. Florida is a very hostile environment. Bill survived for 2 years surrounded by Nazis Meth Addicts and old people. In 1949 he met Huey Long and Joined the Long Party. When in 1950 the Nazis hold on the world collapsed. The nazis ran to south america. Peace in America II Bill lived in a nice and peaceful home in Atlanta. He worked as a Police Man for the Atlanta Police Department. He fathers Frederick Bates who moved to Los Santos The Vietnam War When the Vietnam War broke out Bill Enlisted again. Because of his past in the Army he was given the rank of Admiral General of the Army. He was in-charge of the Invasion of Vietnam. He also was in-charge of the Mission to Assassinate Ho Chi Min. He was the person Pink:Black was talking to on the Radio. After America got sick of Vietnam he stayed in the army in-charge of hunting Nazis. Anti Nazi Crusade In 2006 at the young age of 86 he lead the Crusade into South America. He was extremely successful in clearing out Nazis from the Jungle due to his experience in Vietnam. Altis In 2029 Bill moved to Altis to retire but ended up being a drug mule and a salt miner. He joined the local Tol Haram militia to protect is salt trading company. The Altis branch of Tol Haram was wiped out when there base in the small town of Sofia was raided by the police. Bill was able to escape in a helicopter. In 2034 he restarted his salt mining company. The Nuclear Holocaust Bill moved back to America in 2042 due to his salt mining company failing. He moved to West Virginia at this point the Pink Black timeline merged with the fallout timeline. He worked as a foreman in a coal mine. He was accepted into the Vault program due to his military background, and on October 23 2077 the Nuclear Holocaust occurred. Bill was able to make it the Vault 76. In 2102 the Vault door opens and Bill enters the Appalachian Wasteland. Bill returned to his old home and work space and found both destroyed. They where occupied by the mole people who bill then went to war with costing loads of ammo and many mole lives Soon after getting out he joins the Enclave. He then makes it to the rank of General. His goal is to retake America and found America III. After that he is planning on invading Communist China. Bill opened a moonshine factory and sells moonshine to help stimulate the economy of America III Awards Rank of Private: 1939 Corporal:1940 Sargent:1942 Joined the CIA Spy:1943 WW2 Ended 1946 Veitnam:1960 General-Admiral of the Army:1960 ----------------------- General of the Enclave:2102 President of America III:2102 Bill is confirmed to be cannon and is in the Pink:Black Universe. Experience Basic Military Training: 5 Weeks Low Level Military Experience: 3 Years Sharpshooters Training: 3 Weeks Espionage Training: 3 Years Air Combat Training: 2 Months Low Level Command Training: 2 Months West Point Graduate First in Class: 3 Months Wood Lands Survival Training: 4 Weeks Desert Survival Training: 4 Weeks Winter Survival Training: 4 Weeks Medical Field Training: 3 Weeks Doctor's License: 2 Years Surgeons License: 2 Years Fluent in German Fluent in Russian Fluent in Chinese Fluent in Polish Augmentations Bill Bates has multiple augmentations these include. Life Extender:Attached to his heart. 2015 Scanning System:Attached to Retina 2077 Vault Tec Assisted Targeting System:Attached to brain,eyes and hands. 2077 Power Armor Exo Skeleton 2077 Physical Features Multiple Bullet wounds all over body. Shrapnel from a land mine embedded in chest and right arm. One peace of shrapnel lodged in skull Burn scars on neck